This invention relates generally to a filter for a percussion device, and more specifically a filter to be used in a rock drill and contained within the housing of the rock drill. The rock drill is to be powered by an impure fluid such as water.
Previously, rock drills have been constructed with the filter element connected with the rock drill by a hose element This configuration is awkward considering the weight of the filter and the small work space in which the rock drill is typically used.
This configuration also permitted operation of the percussion device with the filter disconnected from the percussion device. Since the fluid used in these applications is often contaminated, this reduced the lifetime of the percussion device considerably.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present rock drills. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.